


How He Did It

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Terrible attempt at fluff, Timeline What Timeline, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Read the last part. Let’s see if you’re still angry or not after that, Shinichi.”</p><p>Scroll, scroll, scroll, and then—</p><p>“That jerk—!!”</p><p>--Shinichi buried his face in his arm. “I’ll murder you guys.”</p><p>“I’m waiting for the wedding invitation, Shinichi,” Ran smiled gently, but there’s a teasing tone in her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How He Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Conan/Case Closed and Magic Kaito belongs to Aoyama Gosho. I own nothing but the plot and gain nothing but pure amusement. 
> 
> Warning: a rather OOC!Shinichi and grammar mistake. And of course, BL. If you can stand those three, please proceed and enjoy the randomness. :)

Shinichi was in an extremely bad mood today.

 

Ran, his best friend since childhood, blinked curiously. “What’s wrong, Shinichi?”

 

“Nothing,” he grumbled. An obvious lie, of course, and Ran knew it. Frowning, she sat across him and started her own investigation. “Liar; you won’t be making that kind of face when it’s nothing,” she said sharply. Shinichi muttered something under his breath; something that Ran couldn’t understand but it mentioned ‘ _that annoying tricks_ ’, which was saying something about a certain magician.

 

“…it’s about Kuroba-kun, isn’t it?”

 

When Shinichi threw his deadliest glare at her, Ran knew she had hit the right spot.

 

Sighing tiredly, the long-haired girl put her hands on the table and looked Shinichi straight on his face. “What’ve he done today? Do you need my help?” As in, kicking or beating someone until they spoke the truth. But the last part didn’t need to be spoken; everyone knew Ran would do anything dangerous to those who hurt her best friend.

 

“No, you don’t need to—I mean, not yet.” Shinichi snorted before he averted his eyes again. That glare had vanished, replaced by a sulking look that made Ran had to resist the urge to pinch his cheeks. “It’s just… he has been avoiding me lately.”

 

One of Ran’s eyebrows rose. “Avoiding, as in…?”

 

“Like, whenever he sees me with someone else, he won’t talk to me and chat with the other person instead.” Shinichi’s hands were twitching; the detective was trying his hard not to mess his neatly combed hair in frustration. “He ignored me since, what, a week ago and didn’t even bothering to send me any messages! Just what’ve I done, actually?!”

 

Ran was silent for twenty seconds.

 

And then, she laughed.

 

Shinichi looked at her exasperatedly. “And now, even you’re laughing at me! What the hell is happening?!”

 

Ran didn’t stop—she laughed even louder at that. Shinichi rarely displayed any emotion aside from being annoyed or amused, so that frustrated look on his face was really priceless.

 

“I swear, Ran, if you don’t stop laughing now, I’ll go home and become a shut in forever!”

 

That was not a successful attempt to stop Ran’s laugh. However, it worked; the lame threat ceased her laugh. “S-sorry—I didn’t mean to laugh at you, but that look you have—“

 

Shinichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Sure, it’s funny to see your best friend got frustrated. Yeah, I know that feeling well.”

 

Ah, Shinichi and his sarcasm. At least, the usual Shinichi had returned. “W-well, you know, Kuroba-kun sent me an email last night.”

 

That attracted Shinichi’s attention like toy to children. The high-school detective stared at her as if she was growing another head. ‘Seriously?’ was uttered silently. Ran grinned and showed him the mentioned email. “And guess what we talked about?”

 

Shinichi frowned, but he didn’t answer. He read the message on her phone carefully like how he treated a proof on murder case, ignoring Ran’s amused look and growing grin. “Read the last part. Let’s see if you’re still angry or not after that, Shinichi.”

 

Scroll, scroll, scroll, and then—

 

“That jerk—!!”

 

\--Shinichi buried his face in his arm. An obvious attempt to hide his burning face, at least from Ran’s point of view. She chuckled lightly and patted him on his shoulder. “Yeah, he’s a jerk indeed. Now, are you going to call him or not? Because I don’t mind if you do; it must be hard for you to have that kind of prankster as a boyfriend.”

 

Shinichi glared at her again. It didn’t work anymore, though, because that bright red blushes on his face. “I’ll murder you guys.”

 

“I’m waiting for the wedding invitation, Shinichi,” Ran smiled gently, but there’s a teasing tone in her voice.

 

Shinichi, on the other hand, kept burying his face.

 

**.**

 

**_From:_ ** _Kuroba Kaito_

**_Subject:_ ** _It’s about Shin-chan~_

_Nee, Mouri-chan. Do you mind if I take him away, somewhere fun and relaxing without murder case in our winter break? ‘Cause I don’t want to get kicked again like the last time I tried to kidnap him in summer._ _Shin-chan looks tired lately, and we know that it’s bad for his health. And he won’t listen to me! He keeps forgetting to eat lunch whenever he’s helping the police! Can I take him? Can I? Can I? Please?_

_Don’t tell him anything about this, OK? ‘Cause I want to surprise him. He wore that stoic mask too long until he looks older than he actually is. Shin-chan needs some amusing surprises in his boring life, don’t you agree?_

_Anyway, thank you in advance and let’s do our best to trick our favorite detective~_

**.**

 

**.**

 

**End.**


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, Shin-chan, now that you’ve read my message for Mouri-chan—“
> 
> “And stop calling me like that. You remind me of my mother that way.”
> 
> Kaito chose to ignore that and continued, “—I apologize deeply.” A pause. “Actually, though, I don’t feel guilty at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same warning and disclaimer applied. (-w-)/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy the rest.

“You jerk!”

 

Kaito winced. He was lucky to have such reflexes; it was useful when you had a detective boyfriend who got easily angered if he was a subject of your pranks.

 

“Avoiding me like that—“

 

Ah, yes. How did he end up like this, again?

 

“—if you want to take me away on holiday, just say it directly! Don’t avoid me like that!”

 

Yep. That’s how Kaito did it. He ignored and avoided Shinichi for a week in order to surprise him on winter break. And who broke his secret to his beloved detective?

 

“If Ran didn’t show me that message, I would’ve killed you with my own hands!”

 

_So it was Mouri-chan. No wonder, then._ Kaito sighed and held Shinichi’s leg, which was aimed at his face. He put it down slowly and grabbed the detective’s hand, holding it close to his chest and tried to put his best solemn look. “Look, Shin-chan, now that you’ve read my message for Mouri-chan—“

 

“And stop calling me like that. You remind me of my mother that way.”

 

Kaito chose to ignore that and continued, “—I apologize deeply.” A pause. “Actually, though, I don’t feel guilty at all.” Before Shinichi could hit him, though, Kaito resumed his ‘apology’. “I just worried about you—seriously. Who wouldn’t get worried if their boyfriend lost his weighs because he keeps forgetting to eat and sleep, even if said boyfriend is a famous detective who can take care of himself?”

 

At this point, Kaito grinned when he saw that familiar blush appeared on his boyfriend’s face. “And who could resist that cute sight when their boyfriend blushing madly, anyway?”

 

Kaito was rewarded with a pinch on his cheek for the last one and a hug for his attempt to cheer his boyfriend.

 

“Why did I fall in love with you, again?”

 

“Because I’m the only Phantom Thief who can steal your heart and amuse you every day with my riddles.”

 

“…shut up, Kaito.”

 

“Make me, then.”

 

Honestly, Kaito couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.

 

Even if said boyfriend was usually an aloof tsundere and knew how to murder someone without getting caught.

 

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
